Rochia
by MiriamGirl
Summary: Este ziua lui Ino, iar Sasuke nu doreste sa mearga doar ca Hinata are un as in maneca(desigur ideea fiind a lui Ino).


Personajele** nu sunt ale mele si istoria este tradusa apartinand lui: UchihaHinataChan.**

**Spor la citit!**

**_**Nu merg _ declara cu vocea sa fara emotii in timp ce isi dadea jos geaca si se lasa sa cada jos pe canapea.

_Dar..._ raspunse fara prea multa incredere in voce in timp ce lua geaca si o ducea sa o aseze in dulapul de intrare ce era special pentru asta_ este ziua de nastere a lui Ino.

_Nu stiu ce are asta de aface cu mine_ spuse el in timp ce intra in bucatarie si deschidea frigiderul.

_Vor merge toti prieteni nostri_ insista chiar daca stia ca avea razboiul pierdut, dar de data asta el nu a raspuns. Bau un pic de apa din sticla care o luase din frigider si se uita direct in ochii ei dandui de inteles ca acea conversatie sa terminat_ Bine. Voi merge eu ,Ino este cea mai buna prietena a mea.

Barbatul o vazu zambind chiar daca in stia ca adanc ea era deceptionata ca va trebui sa mearga singura la petrecere. Se intoarce in salon si se aseza comod pe canapea.

_Ma duc sa ma schimb si sa ma aranjez_ si se pierdu pe holul ce ducea la camera principala.

.

Uchiha Sasuke si-a trecut mana prin par cu un gest de oboseala atunci cand ramase singur. Ultimul lucru care dorea sa faca dupa o zi lunga si oribila de munca era sa mearga la o petrecere de onomastica zgomotoasa a celei mai buna prietena a iubitei sale, unde colac peste pupaza s-ar intalni cu prieteni sai ,care nu au limite de energie ,lasandu-l cu o durere de cap si o stare de spirit mai rea ca cea care o avea acum.

Se uita pe holul pe care minute mai inainte iubita sa disparuse. Sigur acuma Hinata este in camera imbracanduse cu un nod in gat ca sa nu planga pentru ca va merge singura din nou la o petrecere, dar se presupune ca ea stie cum e el ,asa ca nu are de ce sa se planga,nu ?

Bau din nou din sticla de apa si inclina capul pe spate ca sa se odihneasca un pic. Cand Hinata va pleca va manca ce o fi si se va culca. Pentru Dumnezeu are nevoie de somn!

Auzi pasi si deschise ochii fara sa se ridice. Hinata ajunse in salon si era pregatita de petrecere. In momentul in care a intrat in campul vizual a lui Sasuke ,acesta daca ar fi fost mai expresiv atunci sigur gura lui ar fi ajuns la pamant ,dar el din contra si-a mentinut expresia aceea rece ,dar prin interior ardea în fiecare sens al cuvântului.

Hinata purta o rochie neagra sus stil maiou strans sub piept si mini. Nu este prea scurta ,dar indeajuns incat sa zboare imaginatia oricarui barbat.

_Sasuke?_ intreba timida aplecanduse la nivelul iubitului sau care avea ceva timp de cand nu scosese nici sunet ,dar fara sa stie a lasat imaginatia iubitului sau sa zboare si mai rau aratandui deschiderea decolteu ei_ arat asa de rau incat nu imi spui nici opinia ta ?

Vocea iubitei sale la scos din transa sa de caldura si i-au trecut prin cap lucruri nu prea agreabile. Iubita sa se va duce asa la petrecere fara el. O petrecere cu saritul de pe fix de Sai si ,probabil, fustangiul de Kankuro? Asta peste cadravul lui.

Sa ridicar si sa dus la dulap si a luat geaca pe care minute mai inainte o asezase Hinata.

_Ce faci?_Hinata il intelegea din ce in ce mai putin pe recele sau iubit.

_Nu e evident?_deschide usa_Merg cu tine.

Hinata facu ochi mari si cand Sasuke iesi pe usa lasand usa deschisa ca sa faca si ea acelas lucru, zambi invingatoare fara ca iubitul ei sa vada.

.

.

Petrecerea era exact cum se astepta , sau chiar mai rau.

Atunci cand au intrat o exultantă Yamana Ino a sarit in bratele iubitei ei ,spunandui ce rochie frumoasa purta. Sasuke nu avea de gand sa zica ceva contrar rochiei care o purta Hinata ,dar isi dadu seama ca destui barbati se uitau la ea si unicul lucru la care sa gandit a fost sa le rupa oasele cu mainile lui.

_Sasuke-kun_ se uita la Hinata care il striga cu dulcea ei voce si il lua un pic de brat ca sa ii atraga atentia_ ma duc cu fetele.

El doar a dat din cap și a privit-o in timp ce pleca si vorbea foarte animat cu prietena ei, dar auzi o voce stridenta, care il chema .

_Guau!Ce frumoasa este Hinata-chan azi ,Sasuke-teme.

_Naruto_saluta el luand ceva de baut.

_Niciodata nu mi-am dat seama ce corp are ,daca mereu merge asa de imbracata_Naruto tot vorbea in timp ce brunetul incepea sa se enerveze .Nu putea sa se opreasca din privit pielea ei palida prin materialul negru, care parca il chema sa o sarute fara oprire si picioarele il strigau dupa mangaieri_Si ce picioare are!

Sasuke ia da o privire de ura autentica lui Naruto si acesta a înghitit in sec.

_Ey, nu reactiona asa_ spuse el razand fortat_Iti complimantez fata.

_Dobe, mai uitate la altceva ce nu este fata Hinatei cand ii vorbesti si te las fara urmasi.M-ai auzit?

_Tare si raspicat.

_Sasuke-san_ el ridica din spranceana auzind falsul respect a lui Sai_ nu trebuie sa reactionezi asa pentru faptul ca cineva iti complimenteaza iubita.

_Tsk.

Naruto observa pe cei doi bruneti temanduse ca va termina rau.

_Admite faptul ca rochia Hinatei atrage multe priviri masculine.

Sasuke incerca sa ignore cuvintele baiatului de zambet fals si se uita la grupul de fete. Vazu cum Tenten o lua pe Hinata de mana si o facu sa faca o pirueta ,facand sa se roteasca rochia aratand mai mult din acele picioare care le-a mangaiat de atatea ori.

Vazu cum Hinata se uita la el in timp ce zambea dulce si inocent. Il provoca. Facea asta din momentul in care si-a pus nenorocita aia de rochie, si la dracu' ca reusea asta.

.

.

_Esti chiar frumoasa Hinata_ complimenta Tenten.

_Multumesc,dar ma simnt un pic expusa. Rochia asta lasa mult de imaginat.

_La fel de dulce si inocenta ca atunci cand eram mici_ glumi Temari_Cine ar fi zis ca il vei avea pe Uchiha mancand din mana ta?

Toate rad.

_Temari-chan!_protesta Hinata rosie_ Eu il iubesc mult.

_Stiu,stiu_raspunse aceasta_ dar uitate , nu a luat ochii dupa tine de cand ati ajuns.

_Desigur_spuse Ino zambind_niciodata nu trebuie sa nesocotesti puterea unei -i asa Hinata?

Celelalte nu intelesera la ce se referea blonda, Hinata doar zambi spre Ino.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke,Hinata,Naruto si Ino stateau la o masa , se uita la iubitasa care se afla langa zambeau in timp ce o ascultau vorbind de nu stiu ce. Nu stia de cat timp se aflau acolo, in acel local de lumini si zgomote,dar stia ca e cald .Stia asta pentru ca mici stropi de traspiratie se scurgeau prin decolteu ce moment devenise un pervers care nu se oprea din observat anatomia iubitei sale? Era vina ei, a ei si a rochiei.

_Tsk.

_Esti bine?_se uita la Hinata care ii facuse intrebarea.

_Da.

Ea nu a insistat ,deoarece el se afla acolo "obligat".In timp ce il privi pe Sasuke simti o mana pe umar si se intoarse observandul pe Sai. Simti nevoia sa ridice din spranceana ,dar nu o facu. Nu o supara persoana lui, ei niciodata nimeni ii cade rau , sa fim sinceri iesea cu Sasuke de trei ani,dar barbatul de zambet fals o incomoda un pic deoarece parca o manca din priviri.

_Sai-kun?_intreaba ea cu un zambet fortat.

_Ma intrebam daca doresti sa dansezi cu mine_Hinata deschise mari ochi si se uita pe sub coada ochiului la Sasuke.

-Aaa_ezita.

_Dute Hinata-chan_il auzi pe Naruto_tie iti place sa dansezi si Sasuke-teme este amarat pe viata asa ca dute cu Sai si distreazate.

_Bine_accepta mana lui Sai si se uita la Sasuke care se uita urat. Stia de ce,era gelos .Chestia aceea nu o supara deloc si se ridica fericita ca sa danseza_Hai Sai-kun, o petrece este facuta ca sa te distrezi ,nu?Iar o petrecere nu este petrecere fara dans.

Spunand asta pleca de mana cu pictorul.

.

_Trebuie sa admit ca Sai nu pierde timpul_comenta,nu chiar, cazual Ino.

Sasuke si Naruto o privira.

_Ce vrei sa spui?_ intreba Naruto.

_Pai_Ino se preface ca se gandeste_Hinata iubeste sa danseze si toata noaptea a stat aici, ,aici cu Domnul Antisocial_il arata pe Sasuke cu degetul_Ai ignorato toata noaptea.

_Si asta ce are de a face cu Sai?_intreaba Naruto un pic pierdut.

_Idiotule!_tipa Ino frustrata_Sai a vazut momentul perfect sa o cucereasca.

Ino se uita pe sub ochi la Sasuke care asculta, dar se uita si la pereche atent. Ino zambeste.

_Pot paria ca va dansa cu ea separat ,dar sigur inainte de asta i-a spus Dj sa puna o melodie lenta ca sa se apropie de ea si sa para cazual_Naruto se uita la ea in timp ce vorbea_asta este modul lui de operare _rade_si v asigur asta.A probato si cu mine .

Nu trecu prea mult cand muzica sa schimbat drastic si suna o melodie lenta,iar Ino zambi.

_V-am zis.

Naruro deschise ochii. Hinata se colorase toata observand ca Sai se apropia de ea si o lipea de corpul lui. Sasuke nu-si schimbase fata, dar ardea in interiorul sau.

Naruto urma sa zica ceva cand Sasuke se ridica furios spre cei doi.

_Eu as zice ca Sai nu-si aprecieaza viata_comenta Naruto.

_Dansam?

.

.

Picatura ce a umplut. Cine se credea ala sa se apropie asa de iubita lui?!Nu-si dete seama cand ajunsese langa cei doi. Se apropie si mai mult si il date la o parte pe idiotul ala luandul de umar..

_Sasuke-san?_intreba Sai un pic iritata_Se intampla ceva?

Sasuke marai si Hinata incerca sa zica ceva ,dar el fu mai rapid.

_Se intampla ca te-ai uitat senzual toata noaptea le iubita MEA_accentuand prenumele_Se intampla ca ai avut curajul de a o invita la dans sub nasul meu_se apropie amenințător spre Sai_si nu doar asta,aveai totul pregatit ca sa te apropii de ea cu o melodie lenta_il ia de gulerul gatului si Hinata stia ca trebuia sa opreasca asta asa ca il lua de umar pe Sasuke .Sasuke o ignora_Ce aveai de gand?Sa te culci cu ea?Asta e ce doreai?

Sai încearcă să scape de mana lui Sasuke. Hinata tragea de bratul lui Sasuke speriata.

_Sasuke-kun, te rog.

Cand Uchiha dorea sa ii dea un pumn, Naruto ajunse oprindul.

_Termina Sasuke_ii spuse, cel numit marai.

_Multumes Naruto_zambi Sai.

_Pliscu Sai_marai Naruto.

_Sasuke-kun_Hinata sa pus in fata lui si se uita la starea lui de nervozitate, iar el se uita la ea si nu tocmai delicat o lua de mana, tragand de ea spre iesire.

_Plecam_ nu avu timp sa zica nici la revedere ,cu atat mai putin sa protesteze.

Naruto observa scena in timp ce ii dadu drumul lui Sai,care disparu, si Ino ajunse langa el zambitoare.

_Toata noapte ai avut un zambet ciudat_declara Naruto.

_Niciodată să nu subestimezi puterea unui rochie_Naruto nu o intelese_Aaa cum ti se pare rochia mea,Naruto-kun?

El sa uitat de în jos in sus și zâmbi.

**.**

**.**

Dadu cu usa incat se auzi in tota de casa .Hinata (care pe tot parcursul drumului deasemenea) avea o fata de"sa-i zic" ,dar nu o facea.

Sasuke si-a dat jos geaca si a aruncato furios in canapea si se uita la ea de sus in jos, care se juca cu degetele ei si avea fata aceea de fetita in timp ce isi musca buza si se uita la stiu ca totul incepuse cu rochia.O observa din nou in aceeasi vedea al dracului de sexy.

_Sasuke_vorbi ea.

Fara sa isi dea seama ,el venise spre ea si o apuca de taliei și o încolți la deschise mare ochii si se uita la cei negri, care aveau un fel de combinatie intre furie si dorință ,iar ea simti un fior pe șira spinării.

_E vina ta_ se inclina spre urechea ei_doar a ta, a ta.

Ii musca urechea fara delicatețe și ea țipa între durere și plăcere.(incepe partea cu lemon)

_Nu inteleg.

_Nu intelegi?_se uita o segunda in ochiul ei si dupa sari la buzele ei muscandui buza inferioara,dupa o lua in jos spre gatul ei ,care frânează un suspin_Iti explic?

Ea da din cap in semn de afirmatie ,incapabila de a spune nimic. Ridica mainile si incepe sa se joace cu parul lui Sasuke. El incepe sa-i pupe umerii.

_Pentru ce mi s-a intamplat in seara asta e doar vina ta, a ta si a rochiei tale_Hinata zambi pe sub mustati la cele spuse de el_Din momentul in care te-am vazut iesind din dormitor nu am putut sa ma opres din gandit la nenorocita asta de rochie.

_A da?intreba ea senzual. Sasuke se opreste din ceea ce facea pentru ca si-a dat seama de tonul voci si ridica din cap si o vazu zambind. El ridica din spranceana si se intreba de ce zambea_Asa ca,rochia.

Hinata incepu sa desfaca nasturii camasii in timp ce-i pupa gatul si urca sa se joace cu urechea, el suspina si incepu sa se descotoroseasca de rochie.

Femeia ii dadu jos camasa si ii saruta abdomenul,si incepu sa urce zambind spre urechea lui Sasuke.

_Haide Uchiha_Sasuke simti un fior cand auzi tonul pervers al Hinatei cand ii ponunta numele_ce incerci sa-mi spui este ca doresti sa faci dragoste cu mine de cand m-ai vazut cu rochia asta, nu?

Inghiti gros si se uita la ea interogativ, ea continua.

_Pentru ca eu da.

El deschide ochi surprins si se uita la sarutara ,dar Hinata zambi in timp ce il saruta.S-au separat putin, Sasuke a ridicato si s-a dus cu ea spre camera , unde s-a descotorosit de rochie definitiv.O lasa in pat, isi dadu jos pantaloni si se puse deasupra ei.

_Doar o intrebare_ii spuse, ea da din cap in timp ce Sasuke ii dadea jos sutienul si incepu sa-i sarute pieptul_Ai avut totul planificat?

_D-da.._raspunse ea printre cand auzi raspunsul o musca, iar ea tipa de placere.

_De ce?_incepuu sa-i sarute abdomenul si se juca cu marginea chilotilor ei.

_A-aste-ea_suspin_sunt d-doua intrebari.

Sasuke marai si ii dadu jos repede chiloti si incepu sa-i sarute picioarele si ea se simtea "torturata".

_Raspunde_zise uitanduse in ochii ei in timp ce mainile lui se aflau pe picioarele ei,fara sa-i atinga partea suspina. Ea e frustrata.

_De doua saptamani in coace nu-mi dadeai nicio atentie_raspunse ea in timp ce-i saruta gatul_trebuia sa fac ceva.

Sasuke zambi ironic,se inclina atingandui buzele.

_Bine, acum ai toata atentia mea.

Ea freamata la cuvintele și apoi suspina cand simți mâna lui Sasuke pe intimitatea sa.

_Cum ti se pare atentia mea!_intreba el in timp ce se juca cu mana sa in interiorul ei.

_M-mi..nu-unta...ahhh!_tipa ea de placere.

_Doar atat?_el zambi si Hinata se uita nedumerita_Va trebui sa ma stradui mai mult.

Baiatul se ridica ca sa-si dea jos lenjeria interioara ,dupa ce fu complet gol se puse deasuprea ei si o saruta intr-un mod aparte ,cu limba.

_Hinata_marai ,deoarece micul Sasuke începu să aibă nevoie de o atenție.

Ea zambi.

_In primul rand timp de aproape doua saptamani m-ai ignorat si acuma ma grabesti_el se încruntă si ea in pupa delicat in acea zona ca dupa aceea sa-i zambeasca senzual_Hai Sasuke, nu am trecut prin atata rușine in rochia aia ca sa...

Nu terminase fraza ca el intrase in ea.

_Disperat_el zambi un pic si o saruta lasandui semn.

_Nu trebuia sa ma provoci toata noapte...

_M-mai re-repede_ceru ii ia piciorul si il pune pe umar ca sa miste mai repede_Asa!

Uchiha mîrîi si o sărută cu înverșunare, simțind că va atinge în curând climaxul.

_H-hinata...

_Si..si eu.._Sasuke o întors dintr-o dată si o apuca de șoldurile.

Hinata se impulseaza si ea atingand amadoi placerea.

_Sasuke!_tipa ea.

_Hinata!

Ea se lasa sa "cada" peste el zambind si el ii mangaia parul.

_Daca doreai asta puteai sa-mi spui Hime_spuse el.

Ea ridica privirea si zambi, ii placea latura lui dulce.

_Cum vreodata asculti de cineva_ii reproseaza_ in plus, e foarte amuzant sa te vad gelos.

_Nu sunt gelos_protesteaza el.

Ea se puna langa el si ii mangaie obrazul.

_Desigur, si daia era sa-l omori pe bietul Sai_isi batu el un pic joc.

_Toata noaptea s-a uitat la tine deparca te-ar manca.

_Si tu nu?

_Ba da, dar doar eu te pot vedea asa.

Hinata se acomodeaza dispusa sa se odihneasca si el la fel.

_Inca ceva. Rochia aceea imi place.

Hinata isi inchise ochii si se apropie si mai mult de el.

_Si mie, dar nu ma obliga sa o folosesc mereu ca sa-mi dai atentie.

_Si eu te iubesc_raspunse el ,stiind ca nu axista alt adevar mai mare.

.

.

Ziua urmatoare in timp ce Sasuke isi da un dus ,Hinata se uita la un mesaj primit.

Dupa felul in care ai disparut, imi imaginez ca strategia cu rochia a mers.  
PS: rochia mea a mers si ea .

_Si zambetul ala?_intreba Sasuke in timp ce-si usca parul.

_Cred ca si lui Naruto ii plac rochiile.

**Merit un coment?**


End file.
